


Flying Blind

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allusions of sexual content, Current Manga Spoilers, M/M, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Suga reluctantly agreed to a blind date. He just didn't expect to bump into someone he knew, instead of his date. After all — no one could possibly plan something like that, could they?
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Flying Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses Series: 11. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

Suga’s foot bounced nervously as he did his best to not look at his watch for the fourth time in five minutes. The server was checking in on him every other minute at the restaurant he waited at, inquiring whether he was ready to order.

If his blind date didn’t show up soon, Suga wasn’t going to order; he was going to leave.

“Oh, come on,” Suga grumbled, fingers drumming on the table and his chin propped sullenly on his chin. “You’re half an hour late. The least you could do is call.”

He sat glaring at his glass of wine, dragging his finger around the rim to keep himself from going insane from boredom. Ready to split sooner rather than later, Suga lifted his glass to drain it in one go, but halfway through, his eyes widened and the wine spewed back into the glass in surprise.

“Sorry I’m late.” A very flushed, very  _ familiar _ face took the seat opposite him, breathless from what was no doubt a dash to be slightly less late than he already was. “Traffic was a bitch and a half, so the bus was running behind.”

Blinking because he couldn’t do anything else, Suga stared at his former teammate Ennoshita Chikara, sitting there like he was the date Suga was waiting for. 

Once Ennoshita shed his jacket and draped it on the back of his chair, he blinked back a flare of shock and gave Suga a wobbly smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Suga-san.”

“I —” Suga chuckles and shakes his head. “I don’t think I can even answer that, but to hell with it. How are ya, Chikara-kun?”

“Good.” Ennoshita shrugged and scratched at the nape of his neck. “Surprised.”

Suga nodded. “Same here.” He swirled the wine around in his glass before setting it down, nose wrinkled in distaste. “I don’t suppose you picked this place, did you?”

Ennoshita’s brows knit. “Not really. A friend set me up and told me to come here. I’d honestly prefer somewhere I can get some good junk food.”

“Oh thank god.” Suga sighed and slumped back in his chair. “All I want is a beer and something spicy.” He hailed the server. “Put a cork on that bottle of wine and bring us the check.”

The server beamed at Suga. He seemed as relieved as Suga did that he hadn’t been stood up. “Yes sir. Right away.”

“I’ll pick that up,” Ennoshita offered. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Deal.”

The two of them left the restaurant shoulder to shoulder, ambling toward an all night diner down the street. Once they sat down in a ratty booth, Suga pulled off his tie and asked, “So, your buddies keep razzing you about not making an effort to date?”

“Something like that.” Ennoshita gave a wry smile. “I think the phrase ‘you will die alone’ might have been thrown around a time or two.”

Giggling behind his hand, Suga snorted. “We really were set up by the same person, weren’t we?”

“Yeah, seems like it.” When their drinks arrived, Ennoshita drank half of his beer in one long drag. “So what about you, Suga-san? How did you end up getting set up with randos?”

Suga bit his bottom lip and let his gaze drift out the diner window. “I think it was seeing Tanaka’s and Kiyoko-chan’s baby pictures on facebook. It made me, you know, want something like that.”

Ennoshita’s gaze was inscrutable, and never having been pinned down by it before, Suga itched for Ennoshita to either answer or stop seeing through him like glass. 

“Aren’t you a teacher? You have kids coming out of your ears.” 

On any other day, Suga would have guffawed at that remark, but not that night. The thrill of meeting someone new and exciting who could potentially sweep him off his feet had withered and died the moment Ennoshita had joined him earlier. This wasn’t a date; it was two old friends catching up before going another five years or so without seeing each other.

“It isn’t just that.” Suga’s hands fiddled with his mug of beer, and that nervous tap set in once again. “I want someone to come home to who isn’t my cat.”

“Suga-san, there’s nothing wrong about that.” Ennoshita’s cheeks turned pink. “I figured you’d have dated half the women in town before settling down. Now it makes more sense why you ended up on a really weird blind date.” 

“Hey!” Even through his objection, Suga couldn’t fight off a smile. “I’m too handsome to be an eligible bachelor, so everyone must assume I’m taken already.”

“Obviously. I think —” Their conversation was preempted by the arrival of their meal. “Oh that smells so good.”

Suga grinned at the server and waggled his brows. “Just like this lovely lady.” The server bit back a smile as she sauntered away from their table, hips swinging a little bit more as she did. Suga gestured broadly. “You see, if I liked girls like that, it wouldn’t be a problem. I’m a chick magnet when I really want to be a dick magnet.”

Ennoshita choked on a mouthful of his food, wincing as he finally swallowed. “Well, that phrase is going to haunt me forever.”

“Good.” Suga pointed his chopsticks at Ennoshita before snapping them apart. “Half of getting what you want is knowing what it is you want in the first place.”

“And the second half?”

Hair longer than it had before, Suga couldn’t look away from the way the sides brushed at Ennoshita’s jawline. Ennoshita had always been on the cute side, but Suga swallowed hard at the thought that his old kouhai was just plain attractive now.

“Letting friends bully me into blind dates, of course.” Suga cleared his roughened throat and set into his spicy noodles like it was his last meal. The gross amount of seven pepper spice he had dumped into it had something to do with the blush blooming on his cheeks, but it wasn’t the only factor.

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit into Ennoshita. It wasn’t a big deal. Everyone had stupid, moronic, ill-timed observations about the overall dateability of random acquaintances — especially ones it had been long enough since they’d seen each other for them to qualify for barely one step above strangers.

Suga fell silent through the rest of the meal, something Ennoshita no doubt noticed, as well as the way his chopsticks slowed to a crawl, leaving his bowl to grow cold from the chill emanating from the windowpane next to them.

Soon the checks came, each of them paying their own way, and they left the diner. Suga decided to walk home because it wasn’t that far and he wanted some fresh air to clear his head. He was surprised to find Ennoshita walking next to him.

“I figured you’d want to flee by now,” Suga joked past the knot in his throat. “Go find someone else rather than listen to me ramble on like a soccer mom.”

Ennoshita snorted. “You’re more like the chaos uncle who pumps the niblings full of sugar and sends them home like shaken little cans of soda. Anyone who describes you as a soccer mom clearly doesn’t know you in your natural state.”

The comment drew a hesitant smile out of Suga. “It’s been a while since I was like that, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Suga shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back, trying to blow faux smoke rings with his frozen breath. “I’ll figure something out. I’m twenty six, no eighty. It isn’t like my prospects are dying faster than the ozone layer.”

“I’m sorry I’m not what you expected, Suga-san.” Chikara tucked his coat tighter around him and crossed his arms over his chest. Suga couldn’t tell if he was cold or upset. Not that his face would have said so. 

He didn’t expect what Ennoshita said next.

“I was actually dreading this, so I was glad it was you. I would’ve been miserable all night if it weren’t someone I get along with.”

Pausing mid-step, Suga eyed Ennoshita. “You mean you weren’t uncomfortable the entire time? I was because I thought you were.” At Ennoshita’s raised brow, Suga groaned at how stupid it sounded out loud. “Yeah, yeah, mock the crazy old man.”

This time, Ennoshita was definitely shivering. Suga rolled his eyes, and the moment snapped back into real time. “C’mon, my place is less than a block from here. Let’s get you thawed out.”

Not taking no for an answer, Suga linked his arm with Ennoshita’s and dragged them both along the sidewalk at a rapid pace until they stopped in front of Suga’s building.

Whether it was climbing two flights of stairs or the couple of drinks he’d had or something else entirely causing his body to tingle with warmth, Suga didn’t know, but when the door shut behind Ennoshita, his belly did a backflip in his gut.

“Make yourself at home,” Suga said, busying himself with stowing their coats and turning on the kotatsu. “I’ll make some tea.” 

The flurry of mundane tasks served to calm Suga’s racing thoughts, but the moment he sat on the cushion next to Ennoshita and poked his legs under the heady warmth of the kotatsu, he groaned aloud. “Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff.”

Ennoshita hummed his agreement. “Sometimes it’s hard to explain to people that there’s nothing sexier than being home without anything you have to do other than exist.”

Suga’s cup shook in his hands, barely making it down onto the table surface without spilling. “Interesting choice of words there, Chikkun.”

“Well, you see . . .” Ennoshita sipped his tea, observing Suga over the brim with warm brown eyes. 

A cold foot nudged his ankle. Suga yelped, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out at Ennoshita. “God, you’re freezing!”

“You’re telling me.” Ennoshita set his drink aside and leaned up against the low-sitting bed behind him, a lazy smile lingering on his lips. “You see, the strangest thing happened. While you were making tea, I got a text asking me why I stood up my date.”

“Your — your — what?” Suga gaped at Ennoshita’s comment, unable to do much else.

Ennoshita nodded. “My thoughts exactly. Apparently, I was supposed to meet some girl named Reiko, but when I showed up at the restaurant and said I was there to meet someone but was running late, they pointed me to your table. Apparently, she left before I even got there.”

“So that means . . .” Suga dragged his hands down his face and growled. “Whoever I was actually supposed to meet stood  _ me _ up. Fantastic.”

Suga’s phone chimed to life in his pocket, and a brief glance showed one new text from one of their former teammates, Kinoshita. 

_ Are you having fun with Chikara? _

He looked back and forth from his phone to Ennoshita over and over until he burst into a gale of laughter. Tears of mirth ran down his face, leaving him breathless and Ennoshita bemused.

“Uh, Suga-san, what the hell?”

It took a full minute before Suga could string together more than two words, and another minute after that to figure out how to explain. Finally, he took a deep breath and bumped his knee against Ennoshita’s. “What if I were to tell you that neither of us got stood up or stood anybody else up?”

Ennoshita shot him a dubious glance but didn’t wave off the concept entirely. “Go on.”

“I think Kinoshita pulled one over on us.” When Ennoshita gasped, Suga knew he had hit the mark. “He was the one who set up your blind date, right?” Ennoshita nodded. “And what time did he tell you to show up?”

“Quarter after seven.”

“Yeah, well mine, too. Except, he gave me a time earlier than the one he gave you, knowing I wouldn’t leave by the point you were supposed to show up.”

“So when I got to the restaurant and said I was there to meet someone, they took me to you because you were probably the only person waiting for someone. Reiko probably wasn’t even real.” Ennoshita sighed and slumped against the side of the bed, melting onto the floor. “I might actually murder him.”

Suga shook his head and harrumph, “Yeah, but you have to admire that level of moxie. He just straight up Inception-ed our asses, and the strange part is I’m not even mad about it.”

“But we can’t let him get away with it.” Ennoshita sat up, and Suga didn’t miss the way his eyes were fixed on his lips.

“Of course not.” Leaning in closer, Suga’s breath mingled with Ennoshita’s and he wanted more — much more. “Chikkun, are you just going to sit there staring, or are you going to kiss me?”

Ennoshita groaned and pulled Suga onto his lap. “Who am I to say no to Suga-senpai?”

A rush of impatience charged through Suga’s veins, and he branded Ennoshita with an urgent kiss. Panting when he tore his mouth away, Suga gasped, “You always were my favorite.”

The two of them laughed and picked up where they left off like it had been the plan all along.

**_One Month Later_ **

A pleased moan escaped Suga’s lips as he stretched his limbs right after the morning sun teased him awake. He felt delicious, eyelids still too heavy to open, but he didn’t need to see to be acutely aware of the warm body still dozing beside him.

Suga reached out and latched himself around Ennoshita’s form drawing them close together. Their mouths brushed against one another before, blindly seeking out more.

The fog of slumber started to fall away as Ennoshita’s kisses grew in urgency, and Suga bullied his sleep-logged limbs into maneuvering atop Ennoshita, their bare bodies slotted together from head to toe.

“G’morning, Chikkun,” Suga murmured against Ennoshita’s cheek.

“Mmm, it is, Suga-san.” Ennoshita looped his arms around Suga’s waist and smiled. “We’re going to have to work on this crack of dawn thing. Nobody should have to get up this early. It should be illegal.”

Suga smirked and leaned down to whisper in Ennoshita’s ear, “I’m pretty sure at least one of the things we did last night was illegal. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Ennoshita growled in the back of his throat and hauled Suga up his torso. “Deal.”

The rest of the morning was spent not getting out of bed until noon. That was one law Suga had no desire to break.


End file.
